The Mad King
| age= | born= | death= | rank=King | gender= | armor= | weapons= | equipment= | citizenship= | status= | specialty= | affiliation= | notable= | appearances= *Let's Play Minecraft *X-Ray and Vav | voice actor=Ryan Haywood | actor=Ryan Haywood }} The Mad King is an alias in Achievement Hunter lore, created by Ryan Haywood in Let's Play Minecraft. His character is featured in X-Ray and Vav. Ryan's alias is also heavily referenced in The Eleven Little Roosters. While Ryan is the only member of Team Gents to create an alias, he is not the lone member of Achievement Hunter with one, for Ray, Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy all have aliases of their own. Origin Ryan's alias, the Mad King, originated in Minecraft episode 60 as he made the Achievement Hunters run all over the Achievement City map to complete various tasks. It became confirmed at the end of the following episode (Part 2 of the first King Ryan) when Ryan said his famous Minecraft line "Edgar's the one in the hole". (Michael had set Edgar free in episode 60, but Ryan had gotten another cow into his house to become the new Edgar). Ryan's tasks in Minecraft 89 and 90 (his second King stint, having won King Michael in Minecraft 79) were even more diabolical, featuring team breaking, raining mobs on the Hunters, killing the Hunters in a survival chase, blowing up Downtown Achievement City via Plan G, and even taking victory from Ray with a final task regarding Edgar. It is this that resulted in him having the one known case of a Let's Play lengthening due to a victory happening too quickly (by someone other than Ray, who seemed to be the favorite target), the Let's Play being Path of Insanity in GTA V. Appearance As seen in Minecraft, the Mad King is depicted in a black dress shirt and a kilt, plus a crown atop his head the identically-named character in X-Ray and Vav wears. The crown is where the King part of the name originates, while the kilt is a result of Ryan's Minecraft skin Scottish Steve. Trivia * Ryan, as the Mad King, causes terror wherever he is, whether it be in Achievement City, Los Santos, or the X-Ray and Vav setting. Los Santos is the only of those locations where Ryan doesn't have access to the kilt. * He once teamed with his enemies in Los Santos, during the GTA Online job Roadgame in Part 2. Facing Mogar, the Corpirate, Dragonface, and Jack, the trio of X-Ray, Vav, and The Mad King won game 1 (X-Ray and the Mad King combining for 16 kills while Vav played the role of fodder), with Ryan scoring the delivery. An NPC would run him over (Vav commandeering the vehicle responsible later on) and then he would run X-Ray over on accident in the second run. External links *Podcast King Gus VS Mad King Ryan: Rooster Teeth Throwdown Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter aliases Category:Achievement Hunter Trivia